Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy?
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis A case that was supposed to be over has resurfaced again after 5 years. Genpachiro has taken this one personally, and vows to solve the case, even quitting the police force if he doesn't solve it. Plot When a trio of scammers had been deliberated by a Roidmude under the name of justice, police forces come to investigate the matter, as the case is similar to what happened to Heaven's Finance, a loan shark company. The Special Investigation Unit detected Heavy Acceleration particles, confirming the Roidmude's involvement in that case. With Kyu and Captain Jun absent (Jun supposedly returned to duty two weeks earlier after his vacation is over), Go appeared and showed them a website, Judge Time, giving services to eliminate criminals. Hearing the word "Judge", Genpachiro turned serious and decided to take the case on his own. Visiting Shingo Tachibana, a retired police officer and his old mentor, Genpachiro delivered him the bad news of "Judge", a criminal from 5 years ago rising again, meaning that he is still alive. Shingo is unable to cooperate with Genpachiro again after retirement but wished him luck in the case. After exposing Shinnosuke for tailing him, he revealed his past as well as Tachibana's background as a policeman. There was one case involving someone running a website that offered his clients to eliminate those whom they found guilty, using a taser as a main weapon. They finally tracked a man, who was suspected as the culprit but just as they began to get an upper hand in the case, the suspect fell from the bridge, seemingly committing suicide thus matching Judge's note saying that he would do the same if he was hunted by police forces. Tachibana still believes that the true Judge is still on the loose and tried to find him but only to retire two years later. Genpachiro swore to catch him and retire if he fails. Using that website, they deduced that his new target would be another land shark, Tenkawa Angel Real Estate and Black Candle, a street gang that picked their victims on road, and Go had already arrived at their meeting spot. Spotting another victim being bullied by them, he waited for Judge but was forced to save the victim out of heroism. At Tenkawa Angel Real Estate, Judge slowed them with a Heavy Acceleration wave and assaulted them until Genpachiro and Shinnosuke (both who were unaffected by the wave) race to the scene. However, Genpachiro was easily incapacitated, leaving Shinnosuke/Drive to handle him but also overpowered by his Kendo prowess until he vanished. After saving the victim from Black Candle members, he revealed that he was trying to film Judge's fight but seeing Go had made him interested with the latter instead and desire him to star in his film. Kiriko appeared and the two siblings had a short argument before leaving with the man. Kiriko sent Colorful Commercial to look after him. At the unit's office, the still-electrified Genpachiro requested a brand new version of his Anti-Heavy Acceleration backpack with voltage resistance which Rinna happily rushed to build. While Go is busy filming a scene, Genpachiro brought Shinnosuke to a bridge, where Judge's "death" took place. Both him and Tachibana realized that Judge used a man named Toma Okajima to cover up his death. Toma himself had evidence that he was not Judge, having pulled a button from Judge's jacket. Genpachiro and Tachibana tried to search for it but the results were fruitless. Visiting Akie, the victim's sister, she revealed that Tachibana always went to the same spot each date in every month of Toma's death. Genpachiro swears to assure Toma's innocence just as he finishes the case. Brain realized that Judge (the Roidmude's name) had been acting like Chase back on his days as Protodrive. He demanded Judge to be reset but all of his companions disagree, thinking that he has another ulterior motive. Exhausted after a whole night building the device, Rinna presented Genpachiro the Blinky Mark 3 and an insulator vest as she sleeps. Now, Judge targets Black Candle as they prepare for their battle. Go arrived at the scene and a Heavy Acceleration wave was released, as Judge electrified all of Black Candle members save for their leader. Go as Mach tried his best to stop him but was overpowered by his combination of Kendo skills and electric-based powers. Before the gang leader is about to be eliminated, Special Investigation Unit members rushed with Genpachiro striking him first but fainting after his Kendo technique triggered a shock within his memory. Drive and Mach once again faced him but as Drive Type Dead Heat gained the upper hand, Mashin Chaser rushed in and saved Judge. As Judge dragged himself away, Genpachiro unmasked him as Tachibana much to everyone's disbelief, as he turned to his human form and reverted back to escape. Mashin Chaser triggered the Ride Crosser combination on his own and resorted to eliminate the Riders. Filled with rage for having his bike stolen, an untransformed Go rushes to him, putting aside his own life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * / : * : * : * : * : *Reporter: *Black Candle Member: , Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Dead Heat **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Dead Heat *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: Signal Kaksarn **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Mach Kaksarn **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Type Used:' ***Type Dead Heat Errors *When Drive changes from Type Speed to Type Dead Heat, the standby sound heard is the transformation standby sound instead of Type Speed's standby sound. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . Starting on February 22, 2015, ToQger was replaced by . *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Dead Heat, Colorful Commercial **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Kaksarn *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Judge **'Count at episode end:' 80 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Judge's case was an unsolved mystery from his past. *'Guess the Shift Car!': None *This is the first time Drive uses the Handle-Ken in Type Dead Heat. *This episode's structure is almost similar to episode 7 and 8 of Kamen Rider W due to a mysterious executioner uses the Internet's 'executing website' to execute a "judgment" to the person they targeted to. *The way Black Candle members dress and behave is very similar to the droogs from . DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 5 features episode 17-20: Who Will Control Deadheat?, Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy?, What Can Judge the Police? and When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「なぜ追田警部補はそいつを追ったのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「なぜ追田警部補はそいつを追ったのか」